Ai takahashi ai chan
Ai Takahashi (高橋愛, born September 14, 1986) is a Japanese singer and idol managed by Up-Front Agency. She is best known as the former leader of Morning Musume and Hello! Project and as a former member of Minimoni. She joined Morning Musume in 2001 through the fifth generation auditions. In 2009, Takahashi became leader of Hello! Project. However, on September 30, 2011, she passed her leadership of Morning Musume and Hello! Project to Niigaki Risa when she graduated. As of 2009, she was the longest-serving leader. she is also sister of Minami Takahashi,and has two other sisters,a Twin sister named Ami,a brother,a mom,and dad Singles Edit These are solo releases by Takahashi Ai, for group releases see Morning Musume Discography. *1. 2006.07.02 Yume Kara Samete (夢から醒めて, Awoken From a Dream) *2. 2011.01.27 Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!; I Fell in Love!) (original: Tanpopo) *3. 2011.03.02 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色; LOVE the Color of Tears) *4. 2011.03.30 Akai Nikkichou (赤い日記帳; Red Diary) *5. 2011.03.30 Dearest *6. 2011.09.14 Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara (自信持って夢持って飛び立つから) **"Jishin Motte Yume Motte Tovitatsu Kara" is featured in Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai Biography Edit '2001' Edit Takahashi Ai joined Morning Musume in 2001 as part of the group's fifth generation along with Ogawa Makoto, Konno Asami, and Niigaki Risa. Her debut with the group was on their single "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ ". The first album she featured on was the group's fourth album, titled "4th Ikimasshoi!". It is currently their second highest selling album, with a total of 515,400 copies sold. '2002' Edit In 2002, Takahashi entered into her first Hello! Project Shuffle Unit, Happy 7, as one of the lead singers on the group's single. 2003 Edit In 2003, Takahashi replaced Yaguchi Mari in the Morning Musume spinoff group Mini Moni, first appearing in the group's movie; Mini Moni ja Movie: Okashi na Daibōken! and its accompanying soundtrack. Her best-known nickname amongst non-Japanese fans, "Takitty", was derived from the cat suit (complete with tail) which she wears in the movie. Later in 2003, she was part of the Morning Musume splinter group Morning Musume Sakura Gumi, which performed mainly slower numbers on the group's two EPs, Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ and Sakura Mankai, and the shuffle group 7AIR , an R&B-inspired septet. '2004' Edit Takahashi's vocals became more prominent on the second and final Minimoni album, "Minimoni Songs 2", as well as on Morning Musume's singles from Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ onward. She also had a duet with Tsunku on the cover version of Tsunku and Ayumi Hamasaki's duet "Love ~since 1999~" on his solo album Take1.2005 Edit In 2005, Morning Musume's first single release of the year, THE Manpower!!, featured Takahashi in a prominent co-lead-vocal role, a role she has retained on subsequent singles since. In the summer of that year, she became part of the 2005 shuffle group Elegies. '2006' Edit In 2006, Takahashi played the lead role, Sapphire, in the musical "Ribbon no Kishi The Musical" which was a collaboration work of Takarazuka Revue (a famous Japanese all-female musical group) and Hello! Project. The musical was based on Tezuka Osamu's manga and also starred the entirety of v-u-den, Tsuji Nozomi, Matsuura Aya and Abe Natsumi, as well as Marcia and Kaoru Ebira of the Takarazuka2007 Edit Following then-leader Yoshizawa Hitomi graduation from Morning Musume on May 6, 2007, the current sub-leader, Fujimoto Miki ascended to the leader position, with Takahashi becoming the new sub-leader of the group. However, on June 1, 2007, after Fujimoto's resignation, Takahashi took over as the new leader. Takahashi is also captain of the Hello! Project kickball team, Metro Rabbits H.P. '2008' Edit In 2008 Takahashi became a member of Hello Project's new unit High-King, a group created to promote Morning Musume's upcoming Cinderella the Musical, in which Takahashi will play the main character. It was announced in July 2008, that Takahashi and fellow Morning Musume member Niigaki Risa would play the 80s J-Pop duo Pink Lady in the TV Drama Hitmaker Aku Yuu Monogatari. Revue. Soon thereafter, Takahashi released her first and only solo single to date, Yume Kara Samete.2009 Edit In February 1, 2009, during the "Hello Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyo Kinen Special~" concert held at Yokohama Arena, Nakazawa Yuko passed on her leadership position in Hello! Project to Takahashi. On February 16, 2009, Niigaki Risa and Takahashi tied with 1st Generation member Iida Kaori with 26 singles featured in. Around December 2009, Ai Takahashi was one of many people to advertise for the release of Final Fantasy XIII in Japan. '2010'Edit Takahashi joined the Inter FM FIVESTARS radio lineup by getting her own regular radio show. Takahashi is currently studying English through the use of the PSP game Talkman. Takahashi is going to dub a Korean Drama called Accidental Couple. Ai-chan will be dubbing the part of the main actress Kim Ah-joong who plays Han Ji-soo. '2011'Edit At the beginning of 2011, it was announced that Takahashi would graduate in Autumn 2011, passing leadership of Morning Musume and Hello! Project to then sub-leader Niigaki Risa. Here's a statement from Takahashi: "Since Eri graduated, Tsunku told me to think about when I should graduate too. There is still a lot of time so, after having been the leader for 9th gen and having taken good care of them, I want to graduate." -Takahashi Ai. It was annouced that Takahashi Ai will be the lead actress in a special Valentine Day’s drama titled Koi Choco - Bitter Sweet Angel (Chocolate Love – Bitter Sweet Angel). Takahashi cut and dyed her hair blonde in around April. It was announced that Takahashi will be opening her official Ameba Shop. On June 23, it was announced that she would have a solo song on her last single with Morning Musume titled Jishin Motte Yume Motte Tobitatsu Kara. On June 30, Morning Musume 2011 Autumn Concert Tour title was revealed to be "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~". Takahashi would graduate from Morning Musume on the final day of the tour on September 30, at the Nippon Budokan. On July 26, it was announced that Takahashi would release her last Photobook and DVD. Takahashi will be in a musical titled Dance Of Vampire.The musical will take place from 11/27 until 12/24. On August 26, 2011, Takahashi and Niigaki Risa turned 10 years being in Morning Musume, and 10 years that 5th generation auditions were held. On September 23, 2011, it was announced that Takahashi would be appointed Ambassador for her hometown Fukui. She was appointed Ambassador on September 26, 2011. On September 30, 2011, Takahashi officially graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project. Takahashi's graduation song was Jishin Motte Yume Motte Tobitatsu Kara in the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~. On October 3, 2011, it was announced that Takahashi is a part of the M-Line. On October 11, 2011, it was announced that Takahashi will be a regular MC on the Ameba Studio show Joshi Chikara Café ~Aisukurissu~ hosted by Chris Matsumura. The show will be aired every Wednesday starting from 10/12 at 10PM (JST). On November 25, it was announced that Takahashi Ai will be part of the cast for a stage play titled La Patisserie. The play will run from 3/3 ~ 3/11 in Tokyo, 3/20, 3/22 in Osaka and Ishikawa 2012Edit In February 29, Takahashi dyed her hair black. On May 6th, she announced that she will be part of Taira no Kiyomori, debuting in June. She will play Tsuneko, the wife of Kiyomori's eldest son. She is now engaged to a man named Adamu on july 26 her engagement was comfirmed by other pop stars such as Kumi Koda,and a few of the current Morning Musume,another person was former leader Risa Niigaki. Takahashi starred in a stage play titled High School Uta '' ''Gekidan☆Otoko-gumi. The play ran from 9/12 ~ 9/23, On October 19, Takahashi dyed her hair light brown under blonde. It was announced that Takashi would be voicing a character in the hit anime Detective Conan. The episode(s) she appears in are expected to be aired in early 2013. 2013 On February 12, Hello! Project Fanclub News annouced that Takahashi will participate in a stageplay titled Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara along with Ishikawa Rika, S/mileage members Wada Ayaka and Fukuda Kanon, and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari. There will be 11 showings and it will run from April 24th through the 30th. Profile Edit *'Name:' Takahashi Ai (高橋愛) *'Nickname:' Ai-chan and Aikyun *'Birth date:' September 14, 1986 (age 25) *'Birthplace:' Sakai, Fukui Prefecture, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 153.3 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2001-08-26: Member **2001-08-26: Morning Musume Member **2011-09-30: Graduated Morning Musume **2011-09-30: Graduated Hello! Project *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2001-08-26: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 10 Years *'Former Morning Musume Color:' Yellow *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Western Zodiac: '''Virgo *'Hobbies:' Watching movies and watching plays *'Specialty:' Making candy |Morning Musume, Mini Moni, Morning Musume Sakura Gumi, Happy 7, 7AIR, H.P. All Stars, Elegies, High-King |- | Hello! Project.com |} *'Strong Point: Keeps Anger inside *'Favorite Animal: '''Bears, and also it is said she calls her boyfriend Adamu Bear too *'Favorite food: Sauce Katsudon and Omurice *'Disliked food:' Mont blanc, eggplant, pineapple, musubi, perilla leaves *'Favorite color:' Red and pink *'Favorite word:' "Yes, we can" *'Favorite English phrase:' "I am Ai" *'Favorite season:' Autumn *'Favorite flowers:' Roses *Favorite Singers: KumiKoda,2NE1,4Minute,Morning Musume,Kuraki Mai,Utada Hikaru,Risa Niigaki,C-ute,Ayumi Hamasaki,B2ST,슈퍼주니어(Super Junior),Wonder Girls,소녀시대(Girls' Generation),Boa,and Aki Hata *'Favorite Hello! Project member: 'Tanaka Reina, Niigaki Risa *'Inspirations: '''Kana Tsugihara, Utada Hikaru, Nakazawa Yuko *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2001-2011) **High-King (2008-2011) **Muten Musume (2010-2011) *'Subgroups:' **Minimoni (2003-2004) **Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003-2004) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006-2011) *'Shuffle Units:' **2002: Happy 7 **2003: 7AIR **2004: H.P. All Stars **2005: Elegies *'Other:' **POCKY GIRLS (2002) **Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006-2011) **M-Line (2011-Present) Singles Participated InEdit Morning MusumeEdit *Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (Debut) *Souda! We're ALIVE *Do it! Now *Koko ni Iruzee! *Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima *AS FOR ONE DAY *Shabondama *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!!! *Osaka Koi no Uta *Iroppoi Jirettai *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Aruiteru *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twilight *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Renai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Seishun Collection *Appare! Kaiten Zushi (as '''Muten Musume') *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *Maji Desu ka Ska! *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai (Last Single) Morning Musume Sakura GumiEdit *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ *Sakura Mankai MinimoniEdit *Rock n' Roll Kenchoushozaichi ~Oboechaina Series!~ *Minimoni. Kazoe Uta *CRAZY ABOUT YOU *Mirakururun Grand Purin! / Pi~hyara Kouta *Lucky Cha Cha Cha! High-KingEdit *C\C (Cinderella\Complex) H.P. All StarsEdit *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Happy 7Edit *Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! 7AIREdit *Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no ElegiesEdit *Inshouha Renoir no You ni BLOGS SHE OWNS https://www.facebook.com/ai.takahashi.believe www.twitter.com/ai_takahashi http://a[http://ameblo.jp/takahashiai-blog/ meblo.jp/takahashiai-blog/] http://www.youtube.com/user/AiTakahashiVevo https://www.facebook.com/AiTakahashi.OfficialLikepage